Silly Convictions of Love
by HogwartsHeadGirl
Summary: Hermione's ideas of love are challenged by a boy and a coconut... allright i know this is already up, but i had some trouble trying to edit the first draft. R/R please. I love you.


(A/N: this is my first fic. R/R and please be nice.) Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I get paid for this. All belongs to the rich and powerful JKR.  
  
  
  
Silly Convictions of Love  
  
I had always believed that love could only grow from relationships that started sweet and lovey-dovey. I had an insane and naive notion that love could only develop from two people who were nice and sweet to each other from the get-go.  
  
Despite my silly convictions of love, I could not deny my romantic feelings for Ron Weasley. I had those crazy "more than friends" feelings for him. It was our constant bickering that convinced me that we were just not meant to be. But one night, once crazy night, proved me wrong- wrong about my insane ideas of perfect love and totally wrong about my 'just friends forever' status with Ron.  
  
It was late. I mean really late and Ron had some how conned me into helping him with his potions studying. We were the only two in the common room and I was dead tired. "Ron, you'll be fine tomorrow. Don't you think we should wrap this up?" I pleaded. "Come on, Hermione. Just a little more studying. Please!" Ron asked desperately. I sighed and conceded, knowing he would be relentless. I saw a concerned look flitter across his freckled face. "What? What is it?" I asked nervously. "I just never thought I'd see the day I'd be begging you to study," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, if you would have just studied earlier in the week, when you had time, I would not be sitting here. This is your own fault," I said. And I wonder why people call me a bossy, know-it-all. I had offended him.  
  
"Lay off, Granger. Not all of us are as 'driven' as you are. We can't all be perfect," Ron spat. I sighed inwardly. I never meant to insult him. I never do. I felt a large pang in my heart. It was moments like these that made my convictions about love seem truer.  
  
"I never said I was perfect, Ron. And I'm not just a bossy, know-it-all, either. I thought you thought better of me by now." I said angrily.  
  
"I'm not the slacker, dumb guy you think I am." Ron retorted. He snapped his quill in half in a fit of rage and frustration. Who could blame him? "Don't be mad. I'm sorry. I don't think you're dumb," I said giving in.  
  
"And you're not just a bossy, know it all. No one knows that better than I do," he said with a smile. I returned the smile, trying to hide the pain I felt. This was exactly why we'd never work out. The fighting never stopped. Never. Ron leaned over to grab is bag from underneath the table. While digging through his stuff, he laughed loudly.  
  
"I have something for you," he said pulling out a coconut. "I took it from the kitchen," he said handing it to me. I shot him a confused look. "Why a coconut?" I asked interestedly. "Because your hair. it smells like.never mind," Ron said, his eyes locking onto the floor. His ears began to turn pink. I took the coconut from him. "Well, thank you," I said gratefully.  
  
The next couple of minutes went by smoothly. While he attempted to memorize several ingredients, I was content at just watching him. That is, until I accidentally dozed off. I was shaken awake by Ron's loud voice.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Wake up! I need you to help me!!" he begged. I opened my eyes to his brilliant blue ones. He jerked backwards immediately after my eyes blinked open. "Let's take a break," Ron said rubbing his neck nervously.  
  
"Good idea. Oh, hey- do you want some coconut juice?" I asked handing him the coconut. Ron took the coconut and slammed it hard against the desk. Nothing. He pounded it hard on the desk again. Still, the coconut remained unharmed. For about ten minutes of this, he decided to give up. It never occurred to either of us to use our wands. "Let's take a break from this break," Ron said sitting down. "Some things are just stubborn." I said with a slight sigh. "Speaking of stubborn." Ron looked nervously from the floor to me. "Can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "Do you ever, er." Ron's words began to stumble. "What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you ever think about Harry in that 'more than friends' sort of way?" he said quite quickly. I was shocked. I would have thought my infatuation for him was obvious to everyone. How could he not know that I could only like him that way? "No," I answered simply. Ron looked at me as if searching my face for uncertainty.  
  
"Seriously. Never, ever have I thought of Harry like that," I said sternly.  
  
Silence. It looked as if Ron wanted to ask me something else. When my mind jumped to the only conclusion it could have, I knew that he was afraid to ask me. I also knew that I was afraid to answer. "Hermione?" "What?" I asked nervously, as I grabbed the coconut off the table, clutching it for dear life. "Have you ever, er," Ron's words came out at slow speed. I looked at him from across the table and started to breathe heavily. I starred him straight in the eye, as scared as I was, to this day, I don't know where my words came from. "Yes," I said plainly. "Everyday of my life, I try to drown out thoughts of you with school work and studying, but it never works, Ron. Honestly, you're all I think about." The two of us sat silently, his face unreadable. Ron stood up slowly, and leaned over the table. I followed his lead, although nervously. I cleared my throat in attempt to make sure this moment was really happening. I was scared of something, anything, interrupting this moment, this instant. I was even more afraid that it wasn't really happening. "Me too," he said nervously.  
  
I couldn't be patient or sensible or scared anymore. I leaned over the table, coconut in hand, and kissed him, trying to force all the love I had held secretly for 5 years onto his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as I got caught up in the moment, I dropped the coconut in my hand.  
  
The coconut had broken its hard shell on impact as it hit the floor. The sweet nectar had spilled all over the floor and interrupted our moment. "You should go to sleep. I'll stay and clean this up. You need some rest," I advised Ron. He smiled at me. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yes. Positive." He began to walk up that marble staircase, but hesitated and ran back to me. Ron hugged me one last time before going. "Thanks for being so brave tonight. I knew it was only a matter of time," he said happily. I returned the smile as brilliantly as I could. "Good night, Granger," he said leaving. "See you tomorrow, Weasley." I called as I watched him.  
  
As I sat there cleaning up the coconut mess, I realized that my silly convictions of love had been completely wrong. While the storybook love usually does start out sweet and lovey-dovey, real life romances blossom in very different ways. Some romances, like mine and Ron's, are just like a coconut. All it takes is one moment, one instant, to break that hard and rough exterior to open up a lot of sweetness.  
  
(A/N: thank you soooooo much for the nice reviews! They made my whole day!!! I'm having a little trouble uploading the story so that the words are in paragraphs. If anyone can help. please do!! Thanks again!) 


End file.
